


Empty Promises

by King_Of_Trash



Series: Our Future [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Future AU, I'm really sorry, Illness, Kaori is a made up daughter for these two awe, M/M, Possible Character Death, Possible trigger due to life threatening sicknesses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-24
Updated: 2016-10-24
Packaged: 2018-08-24 09:08:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8366518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/King_Of_Trash/pseuds/King_Of_Trash
Summary: Everything was perfect, it was like a dream come true. Hajime, Keiji, and their daughter, Kaori. They had everything they could possibly ask for… but what happens when Keiji falls victim to a serious illness?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Remember in my story "Troubled Children" I asked if anyone wanted to know more about Iwaizumi and Akaashi's relationship and a couple of you guys said you did? Well it took me long enough with all the editing but I finally have it out! I think I am going to make this Future AU a series thing with all my favorite ships of Haikyuu! So woohoo! I'll try to continue writing more often. I have a couple of longer, drawn out stories for Haikyuu that I look forward to publishing on here, so if you like AUs and that sort of thing there should be more coming out soon!  
> Anyway, onto the story. As usual, I apologize for any errors you may find, it took me forever to edit this.

“Hajime? Are you going out?”

“Yes, Kaori wanted to go shopping, do you want anything?”

The youngest of the two males sat up from his bed, looking up at the other from his seated position. He appeared to be tireder than usual, his curly hair was a mess, and his skin was so pale.

Anyone from a mile away could tell he was sick, so why was Hajime unaware of it before it got to this point? Was it because Keiji refused to tell him anything until he possibly could not hide it anymore? Had Keiji known all along? He must have known something.

“Can I come?”

Hajime’s eyes widened. What was Keiji thinking? Could he not see himself? He looked like a skeleton. There was no way he would walk all that far without becoming extremely tired, possibly even passing out.

Hajime was about to speak, but the words became stuck within his throat when his eyes met Keiji’s. They were desperate, as if pleading for him to let him go with them. Hajime knew the best option for all of them was to let Keiji rest and stay home no matter how much it upset him. So why could he not bring himself to do it?

_________________________________

“Papa! Papa! Daddy! Daddy! Look over here!” the young girl squeaked excitedly, running towards the nearby pet store.

“Kaori don’t run too far ahead!” Hajime warned cautiously. A light hand was suddenly placed on his shoulder, causing him to turn around and face the other male.

“She’ll be fine, she’s responsible enough.”

“Keiji, she’s only five-”

“She knows better. Look, she’s waiting for us,” Keiji motioned in the direction of the pet store. Sure enough, Kaori was staring back at them with an excited grin, waiting for them to join her.

There was a light sigh of relief that left Hajime before he began to make his way towards his daughter, Keiji closely following behind.

When they caught up to Kaori, she beamed and jumped excitedly, her long dark brunette locks bouncing with every step, her green eyes sparkling at everything they stopped on. She was overwhelmingly excited, it was certainly a challenge for the two males who were rather laid back. However, it kept that energy and excitement in their lives. With close friends who now lived at a rather far distance and had jobs and their own families, they were unable to get together with them as often. So naturally, they were quick to get used to a hyper, overly excited child.

“I want to see the puppies! Do you think we could get one?!” she squeaked.

Keiji glanced at Hajime, who shook his head calmly.

“I’m afraid that we can’t get a dog yet, how about we get one when you’re a bit older, alright?”

Kaori seemed satisfied with that reply and quickly nodded her head. The light within her green eyes never once ceasing.

“Okay! I can wait! Because I know you’ll keep your promise!”

_________________________________

Is that how long it has been? Almost two years since they were able to enjoy a normal, everyday family adventure on the town? Has Keiji really been sick for almost two years now?

“Hajime…?”

His voice. His _damn_ voice. It was so weak. So pleading. That was not the Keiji that Hajime grew to love. This was not him. Whatever this illness was, it was not only stealing away Keiji’s life, but stealing away _him_ as well.

How was he meant to tell Kaori that her Papa did not have a likely chance of living much longer? How was Hajime meant to live with that guilt and take care of Kaori at the same time? Would it be too much? Would he become one of those fathers he’s grown to hate? The type who loses a loved one only to not take care of the loved ones surrounding him?

No, thinking like that would only break him too. There was still a slim chance that Hajime had to hold onto. At all costs, he could not lose hope.

“I think it would be best if you stay here,” he finally responded, bowing his head. He did not want to look at Keiji, he did not want to see his expression. His disappointment.

That was another thing about the sickness. Keiji was unable to hide his emotions as well as he used to. Perhaps it took more strength from him, strength he did not have at the moment.

Hajime finally brought himself to look up and face Keiji, but soon regretted it. Keiji kept a firm line on his face, not daring to frown,  nor smile. However, his eyes said it all. Disappointment, regret, sadness, it was all there. It almost surprised Hajime that despite everything he saw within Keiji’s eyes, there was no angered towards him.

“I.., I understand. I’ll rest. Maybe I will be able to join you next time,” he spoke as if he were trying to stay positive, however it was all too obvious to Hajime that it was forced. He and Keiji knew full well that Keiji was getting worse, not better.

All they could do was hope for a miracle to occur.

Hajime put on his best smile and nodded, “I look forward to it. Get better as quickly as possible.”

Keiji only nodded. He did not make any movement of laying down as Hajime made his ways towards the door.

“Daddy!” Kaori threw the door open. “You’re taking too long! What’s going on?” she whined. Her gaze then landed on Keiji, to which she smiled, “is Papa coming with us?”

It was likely the most asked question by Kaori other than the usual childish questions such as, “why” “what does this do” “how does it work” “are we there yet”. It pained Hajime to so simply hear those words. It pained him even more to have to answer with the same damn answer he always gave.

“Maybe next time,” he said for what felt to be the one hundredth time.

Kaori looked a bit disappointed, looking back at him, and then to Keiji before bowing her head in defeat.

“Okay..,” she then looked up and grinned at Hajime. “When Papa feels better, can we take him to our special place?”

By their ‘special place’ she meant the park bench near the pond. Normally they went there after he bought his daughter something sweet, whether it be ice cream or some type of candy.

It was almost funny of her to mention it, seeing how it was the destination he and Keiji had their first date.

He could see the spark of silent confusion within Keiji’s green eyes. He would certainly bring him there with Kaori as soon as there was even the slightest sign of him feeling better. He silently promised himself that.

He turned back to Kaori and chuckled. “Of course,” he assured.

“Yay!” she made a little dance before grabbing her father’s arm and tugging on it. “Come on come on! Let’s go!” she whined excitedly.

Hajime smiled at her and allowed her to lead him towards the exit of the room. He looked at Keiji before fully leaving the room.

“I’ll be back soon, call me if you need anything.”

“Yeah.., I will.”

The disappointment and loneliness weighed so heavily on his words, Hajime’s heart broke even more. Keiji did not deserve this. He was harmless, and although he could be rather blunt at times, he meant well. There was nothing he’s done to be given such a torturous life.

How would Hajime feel if it were him? Watching Keiji and Kaori happily go out on shopping trips without him? To be left alone for hours at a time, unable to leave the bed properly without some sort of assistance? It was unthinkable. Yet, that was what Keiji was going through. That was his life now.

Before he knew it, he was already out of the room, in fact, he was already leaving the house with Kaori. When did he put on his shoes? When did he properly dress himself for the weather? He did not remember, but he was thankfully completely prepared. Funny how such small actions can be done without much thought.

Their first stop came to no surprise when it came to Kaori. A clothes store. The young girl had just recently grown a strong interest in clothing and different styles, not that Hajime minded much. Kaori was always considerate, very well behaved and if he was unable to buy something for her, she did not complain. She only nodded and said something along the lines of ‘maybe next time then!’.

During their trip, Hajime’s phone went off. A bit surprised, plus worried that it was Keiji, he quickly pulled out his cell from his pocket.

Only.., it was not Keiji.

A sigh left Hajime’s lips as he pressed the answer button and pulled the phone to his ear.

“Hello?”

“Iwa-chan! How are you?”

“I was taking Kaori out shopping, is something wrong?”

There was a slight pause before the other on the other end began speaking again.

“Ah! How is Koari doing?”

Based off of the tone of his voice, and randomness of his call, there was obviously something up. Hajime rolled his eyes. Perhaps moving and creating distance between his best friend was a bad idea after all, but he had little choice when it came to work.

“Oikawa…”

Another pause. Ha, he knew he was caught.

“What about Keiji? Is he doing well?”

“It’s Shou again, isn’t it?” Shou, the brat. He was his best friend’s full-blooded son whom he had way too young. Tooru should have known what he was getting into, deciding to have sex at such a young age.

Shou was a brat, as simple as that. However, Hajime could not bring himself to hate him. The kid was just troubled.

“He ran away again,” Tooru finally answered.

_________________________________

Keiji let out an uncomfortable groan as he laid back down. That was all he could do. Lay here. He looked at the phone that laid at his side. It was tempting to call Hajime, maybe he would feel more involved that way, yet he decided against it and turned away. He did not want to distract Hajime too much. Kaori was their first priority. She was most important.

Keiji shifted slightly. Everything ached, he was in pain. So much pain. Mentally and physically. Which was worse, he could not tell you.

He was a person who was able to take emotional pain a lot better, or at least, that was before. Nowadays almost every time Hajime mentioned something of ‘leaving’ Keiji tensed up. Perhaps it was from the medication and treatment he was under, but every time he heard those words, he wondered if Hajime really will come back.

Wouldn’t it be easier for him to just leave Keiji? To escape everything? That’s what he thought. The illness was only bringing everyone down.

Hajime Iwaizumi, he was not only his husband, but a famous athlete, he could not be weighing him down so much when he had games to play. It was not fair to Hajime.

Sometimes Keiji wondered if it would be best if he did die. There wouldn’t be any pain surrounding him. Then he remembered something, Hajime would be put into a worse situation. He would be left with a child all alone while having to keep up with a career that could keep him so busy in certain seasons. He could not do that to him.

He dare not think of Kaori’s reaction to the whole thing. He knew Kaori was unaware of his illness, and still questioned Hajime whether she should be informed or not. Hajime would explain that it would only hurt and worry her, and that it was for the best. In response, Keiji would remain silent. However, he would still silently wonder if that is the right thing to do.

Kaori at the least deserved to know the basics. Perhaps not that Keiji's risk of passing way was very high, but that it was a serious illness. However, even that would very likely scare her.

There was nothing other than "he's just sick" that would not scare her and Keiji felt guilty about it all. It was his fault for it ending up like this anyways.

He knew from the start he was sick, however, he convinced himself that it would pass and Hajime and Kaori did not need to worry about it. He thought he could get better, he believed he could pass through it without anyone knowing.

Now look at him. Look at the mess he put himself and his family into. It was pathetic.

He looked back at his phone, wondering if he should call someone after all. The loneliness he was experiencing was almost too much for him to bear. He needed to talk to someone, no matter how strange and out of character it was for him, he wanted to hear someone else's voice.

It was at that moment that his cell went off, making the dark haired male jump. Right on time.

He reached for the phone and, without glancing at the contact calling, answered immediately.

"Hel-"

"Akaashi! You're alive!"

“Bokuto-san? Is something wrong?”

“I needed to make sure my best bud was doing alright! Ever since I heard about the illness I’ve been so worried. I made a promise to call you everyday, but things got a bit hectic,” the other laughed.

He and Keiji had gone to the same school together, as well as becoming teammates in the volleyball club. Despite being a year younger than Koutarou, however, Keiji and he grew a closeness between each other. It was not romantic, of course not. Back in high school, Keiji barely understood what ‘love’ was. It was a concept that did not interest him until he entered college.

And that was where he met Hajime.

“How are you?” Keiji finally took the moment to ask.

“Shouldn’t I be asking you the same question?”

The concern that weighed his voice almost took Keiji by surprise. Koutarou was one of the few people he knew whom he hoped not to worry so much about him. But, not surprisingly, his best friend found a way to surprise him.

Keiji forced his aching body to sit up. Laying down for too long without sleep was irritating. However, the the sudden movement caused him to cough suddenly.

“Akaashi?!” he caught his breath just as the other let out a startled call.

“I am fine, I was only sitting up. You shouldn’t worry about me.”

“It’s kind of hard not to worry about you. You were only sitting up?! Akaashi, I think you should go to the hospital. You’d be treated,” Koutarou convinced.

He was right, the safest place for Keiji right now was a hospital, but he could not bring himself to leave his family like that. Especially when he had no idea whether he would be able to leave or not.

“I’ll be fine,” Keiji insisted once again. “Doctors can’t help me. I just need rest.”

“Yeah, and where is that getting you? Akaashi, please tell your husband to bring you to the hospital. I know it’s probably difficult but..,” he hesitated, Keiji rarely caught his confident friend hesitate like this, “but.., I don’t want you to die!”

_________________________________

Days had passed and Keiji’s condition was not getting much better. It was a factor that worried Hajime every damn day. He could not do anything, simple or not, without thinking about it. Even when he was with Keiji, he was so scared to see him take his last breath after claiming everything was fine.

It was not fine. Keiji was not fine. Hajime was not fine. Kaori would not be fine.

Not to mention his best friend’s constant calls did not help. Hajime was more than willing to help Tooru out with relationship advice, but adding it on top of his already large pile of stress did not make anything better.

Where did the magic go? The miracles? Did it all even exist anymore? Was this his life now? An athlete trying to take care of his daughter while his husband slowly passed? It wasn’t right. Did he do anything to deserve this? He was unsure, but Keiji certainly did not deserve any of it.

“Can you watch over Papa for a bit? I’m going to run a couple of errands,” the younger girl tilted her head in confusion.

“But why can’t I come?”

“I want you to spend some time with Papa. He needs it right now,” Hajime explained. He needed to give Keiji some alone time with Kaori. She was not just Hajime’s daughter, they adopted her together when she was no more than three years old.

His explanation seemed to catch Kaori’s attention because her face was a mixture of confusion and concern.

“What is wrong with Papa?”

“He’s only sick, he’ll be fine. I promise. I just want you to spend time with him for a bit.”

Kaori quickly nodded, “understood!”

Hajime smiled and patted her head. He then glanced at the bed where a currently resting Keiji was lying.

"I'll be back soon. Kaori is here to keep you company," he informed.

Keiji barely moved, his nod barely noticeable, and his hushed 'okay' was weak.

Hajime's chest tightened. Tomorrow was the assigned date of his death, however, Hajime refused to dwell on it. He would refuse to believe it.

Keiji had his days where he was doing better, and yesterday was one of them. On a good day he is able to move around more, and although he's not the most verbal person, he speaks much more often as well.

However, today he was having a bad day, and every bad day made Hajime the most anxious. Just how every good day made him hopeful.

"Daddy?"

Hajime blinked and looked down at the small girl.

"What is it, Kaori?"

"I thought you were leaving. If you don't go shopping soon we're all going to starve!" she gasped.

Hajime laughed a bit. Overdramatic as always. He patted her head with a smile.

"Alright I'm leaving now.  Take care of Papa, alright?"

"Mhm! I will!"

And with one last smile, Hajime was gone. Leaving Keiji and Kaori alone in the room together.

Regret and shame began to engulf Keiji. He couldn't do anything with Kaori like this. She was going to grow bored of him and leave to play something by herself. It was natural for a child to react that way to boredom.

"Papa?"

Keiji blinked open his eyes at his daughter's call and lifted his head, quickly regretting his decision to do so. Nevertheless, he kept it up and with clouded eyes searched for the girl.

When his eyes stopped on her, she grinned even bigger.

"Papa? Remember when I asked for a puppy? And Daddy told me to wait? Would it be bad to ask if we can get a puppy soon?" Midway through her request Kaori bowed her head shyly and began to fiddle with her fingers.

A puppy? Automatically Keiji wanted to deny the request only because it would be too much at this time. However, he paused to reconsider the request. A puppy could help relieve stress, and if Kaori helped take care of it, they would not have to worry so much over taking care of it constantly it would also help entertaining Kaori when Hajime was busy.

It took a while, but Keiji did reply. His voice, however, was difficult to hear. Due to this, Kaori moved over closer to hear him better from his laying position.

"I'll speak to Daddy, although I can not make any promises. A puppy would be a big responsibility, Kaori, you would have to be the one to take care of it most of the time."

Kaori's timid expression changed almost immediately, "really?! I might be able to get one?!"

Keiji smiled a bit and nodded.

"Yay! Thank you so much Papa! You're the best!"

Dizziness. Keiji quickly placed his head back down on the pillow. Dizziness. What was with this dizziness? Why were his eyelids suddenly becoming heavy? Had he overworked himself by simply sitting up?

His phone began to ring, but Keiji could not find the strength to answer it.

"Pho-one..," he whispered, his cracking midway through the word.

Luckily, Kaori heard him and she made her way towards the cell phone which laid on his desk. She grabbed it and looked at it before grinning.

"It's Uncle Bokuto!" She squeaked excitedly.

Keiji smiled a bit, although it was weak. He wasn't sure if he could take much more of this. Keeping his eyes open was a fight, but only God knew what would happen if he let them close completely.

Kaori glanced at her father for a moment before answering the phone herself. It relieved Keiji, however only slightly.

"Akaashi?! Are you there?!" his voice was so loud that Keiji could hear it from where he was lying. He used it to his advantage and focused on the conversation. If he was distracted, he would hopefully forget the need to close his eyes.

"I'm sorry, but Papa isn't feeling well," Kaori answered.

"Not feeling well?! Kaori, can I talk to him?!" Kaori glanced at Keiji who only slightly nodded. Kaori helpfully placed the cell next to his ear so he did not have to hold it.

"Bokuto-"

"Akaashi! You're okay!"

Akaashi went to open his mouth, but could not find the words he was looking for. Even if he knew exactly what he wanted to say, it was becoming difficult to speak.

"Ye-ah," his voice cracked once again. Why was it becoming so hard to speak?

The urge to close his eyes was unbearable and his green eyes began to slowly close. He couldn't resist it. He didn't know how. Maybe he was just tired and needed to sleep, but something told him that was not the case.

He was leaving them. Leaving Koutarou, leaving Hajime, and most importantly, leaving Kaori.

Dying at the age of twenty four to an illness where his only escape was death. An illness that was incurable.

He began to chuckle. It was weak, but it was a chuckle. A laugh. He had to accept his fate. Hajime would take good care of Kaori without him. He knew that.

He also believed that Tetsurou would comfort Koutarou and the twins. It would bring them closer. In fact, Hajime and Kaori would be brought closer together as well.

His death will be an example. It will be helpful. It will bring relationships together.

And with that in mind, he was able to accept his death.

"Koutarou?" after all of these years of knowing him, he never addressed his friend by his first name. He hoped it wasn't too late.

"A-akaashi-?" he was stuttering. Keiji's throat tightened.

"Thank you."

"Huh?! Akaashi?! What do you mean?! Akaashi?!" Keiji smiled, only slightly, and allowed his eyes to close.

"Papa?"

"Akaashi?! Please answer me!"

"Sorry Uncle Bokuto, I think Papa is sleeping."

"Huh?! Kaori, I'm hanging up!"

"Huh? But Uncle Bo-"

Despite the darkness engulfing him, he could still hear Kaori. He could feel her shaking his shoulder. He could hear her calling for him.., and her crying.

Then, silence. Complete, and utter silence.

_________________________________

A dark haired man quickly walked down the sidewalk as the light rain dampened his jacket. His pace was quick, however he was not running, nor jogging. His steps held a very slight, almost unnoticeable, skip of excitement to them as he continued down the quiet street.

The man held a couple of items in his hands. In one hand where was a rather large plastic bag, what it contained was a mystery. In his other hand he held a rather small crate used for traveling with animals. Some movement could be seen in the crate as the man walked.

Located on the man’s face was a faint smile. Whatever he had planned, he could already predict it was going to go well.

The man came to a stop as he located a house. With a slower pace, he headed up the stairs and knocked on the door. He waited patiently for someone to answer the door, and he knew they would.

The door opened, and another man, perhaps a bit taller than the first, greeted him.

“Hajime? You should have told us where you were going. We were worried,” the other male frowned.

Hajime smiled at him, “yeah, I know I’m sorry but I wanted to surprise you two. Where is Kaori?”

“In her room at the moment,” the other looked down at the crate. There in the cage laid a small shih tzu puppy. The puppy looked at the man and let out a small bark. The man smiled a bit with realization and looked back to Hajime, “you got her a puppy? Without telling her, or I?”

“What, are you against it? I could always take her back to the-”

“No, I’m happy with this idea. Thank you, Hajime. Let’s bring her to Kaori’s room,” the man took the bag from Hajime’s hand to lighten his load and examined what was in it while Hajime entered the house and closed the door behind him. Dog food, a leash, a collar, a dog bowl, a couple of toys, Hajime certainly had this planned.

“Hey, Keiji! Come with me so we can give the dog to her together!,” Keiji looked up from the bag and to his husband who was grinning from ear to ear, “after all, I promised her I’d get her one a couple of years ago, didn’t I?”

**Author's Note:**

> I was originally going to kill off Akaashi but ahh, I couldn't bring myself to do it. I'm sure most of you are grateful I didn't go through with that though, my heart would have ached so much more than it already did writing this and editing it so I'm kind of happy I didn't kill him off.


End file.
